


President Knope vs. The Superhero Group [podfic]

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/259377">President Knope vs. The Superhero Group</a> by thingswithwings</p><p>Original summary: AU/AU where President Leslie Knope briefs the study superhero group on the latest threat to the nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President Knope vs. The Superhero Group [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [President Knope vs. The Superhero Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259377) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[Link to recording](https://www.box.com/s/80e469a2dfacde508fb7)


End file.
